


非典型性ABO(一）

by Faustiane



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	1. Chapter 1

非典ABO，先婚后爱→注意哭攻  
星际设定，外交官X 黑道家主  
链接only AO3见评论区

温凉的一个午后，白衣长发的男子将今早从市场上买回来的食材一道一道洗净，放进箩筐中沥水。

还没等他将手擦干，私人电话像催魂咒令一般响了起来。他急急走进客厅，找到耳机戴上，摸了一下耳机背面。

“喂？你好，你是哪位？”

电话接通后。传来一个陌生又焦急的声音。

“请问这里是王先生，B国外交官柯克兰先生的妻子吗？”

王耀有些疑虑：“对，我是。”

这段开场白对他来说非同寻常。在工作方面，亚瑟柯克兰从未让他接触过一分一毫。平日里，他只觉得自己和寻常嫁人为妻的Omega没什么区别，而没有什么外交官夫人的实感。

星际外交官事务繁多，除了议员们的谈话内容要事无巨细的翻译记录下来，还需要调查每一个出入境的访客资料。他的丈夫经常工作到深夜，天不亮又前往星际指挥中心报道，检阅各国星舰的出入境记录。这样的忙碌，以至于他们的婚姻持续了三年有余，竟然至今没有生过一个孩子。

这通电话来得突然，他渐渐提高了警惕：“有什么事吗？”

“这个……”此时电话那头的声音显得有些迟疑，“您的丈夫在与A国的国际贸易会议上出了点状况，我们会紧急派人送他回来，不过麻烦的是……现在需要您过来一趟。”

王耀心头的疑虑和诧异非但没得到减退，反而更重一层。他听见窗外传来发动机的声响，仍系着围裙跑到门口一看。只见器宇轩昂地林立了一排黑衣保镖，将一辆豪车团团围住。他们每一个人身上都戴着政府特级Agency的标牌，实枪荷弹地持械而立。

为首的一名保镖看见王耀站在家门口有些傻眼的看着他们，露出了一个带有抱歉意味的工作性质的笑容。他知道这阵仗对于一个久居家中的omega有点太过了，这种美丽的生物特别容易受到惊吓而紧张：“时间紧急，来不及跟您解释了。请您上车，我们会保证您的绝对安全。”

他被带到了一栋极具空间化无机质感的建筑里，透过锋利的棱角折射，他看到又有不少满脸焦急的工作人员向他跑来，欲要向他解释什么可是却不知从何说起的样子，只好硬着头皮带着王耀走进一间小小的会议室，又忙不送捂着鼻子飞快地跑离几条走廊之外。

王耀独自一人站在走房间前，轻推房门。

见到眼前的景象，他的目光在一瞬间不由得拉长了几寸，不禁唤出声：“Arty？”

Alpha的信息素狂暴而浓郁，预示着其主人正处于一个极其不稳定的状态。开门后便汹涌而来，像一阵阵巨浪涛天地把王耀死死包围住。

他的金发丈夫抱着膝盖坐在一把黑色转椅上，平时穿得一丝不苟、禁欲冷淡的西装东一个破洞西一道皱褶。手腕处一副手铐折射出一道雪亮的光芒，刺人眼目。桌子上平铺着各种光滑具有精英气息的文件揉烂了成团的丢在地上。地上也极其混乱不堪。

王耀呼吸一滞，急走上前。弯下腰，缓缓凑近了他的Alpha。

“我来了。我来了。你怎么了？”

听到自己的Omega声音，Alpha终于弓起身，猛地从转椅上跳了起来，跌跌撞撞地朝着王耀扑过去。身材高挑的他像一只无助的困兽蜷缩在Omega的怀抱里。

“呜……耀耀，耀耀，你来了……你、你终于来了……”Alpha哭成一个精致的泪娃娃，眼眶底下泛着红，喉咙里高低起伏着数不清的呜咽和气音。被Omega搂住的瞬间，所有受到的折磨带来的委屈就像火山一样爆发开来。

他贪婪地嗅着Omega颈间的气息，蹭了蹭垂在脸颊旁边的黑发，蓦地“哇”地一声，转进王耀的怀抱深处嚎啕大哭。

“他们……欺负我。用绳、绳子……想把我带走，让、让我见不到你……”Alpha带着气音颤颤地解释着，一边举起自己的手腕，给王耀展示皮肤上深深浅浅的瘀伤和细痕。手铐之间的铁链发出泠泠声响。“我不要走，我要你……只要你，呜呜呜……”

“别怕。别怕。”王耀皱着眉，心头划过一阵热流。痛惜地亲了亲Alpha的手腕，“有我在。他们不会把你带走的。”

“好痛……要亲亲”Alpha仰起头，不管不顾地追逐着Omega的嘴唇。唯独这份柔软让他感到无比的安心。此时的他，完全不见往日那种顶级外交官的风光与倨傲，挂着破破烂烂的西装，沿着自己妻子的脖颈一路啃啃咬咬，眼角汪着一包碧绿的泪水，满脸要亲亲要抱抱。这种亲昵黏人的神态从未在这位外交官脸上见过。

王耀心头思绪万千，有些感慨地叹了口气，还是忍不住摸了摸那头细碎的金发。

仿佛得到极好的奖励一般，Alpha还如愿以偿偷到了香，心情极好地靠在Omega怀里发出满足的哼声。

在这漫长又磨人的拥抱中，时间一分一秒过去。久处于摄像头和别人监视状态下的王耀感觉不太舒服。于是，他拍了拍外交官的后背，尽量缓和语气商量：“好了，我们先回家，好不好？”

不见应答。

轻轻推了一下，没推动。

转眼间，Alpha慌忙站起来，鼻梁红红的，隐藏着青年时期的淡淡雀斑，苍白的脸颊憋得粉红。站在原地捏着自己的衣角，好不容易平缓下来的嗓音重新染上一丝颤音：“你，不要我了吗？不要……你、你别不要我。”

他和亚瑟柯克兰相敬如宾三年有余，家里的那张夫妻大床形同虚设，何曾有过如此甜腻不离的时刻。

王耀有些怔愣地被丈夫几乎是蛮力的一把扯住，手脚并用地抱在怀里。任由他把随意鼻涕眼泪擦到绣着龙形暗纹的白色袖子上。片刻之后，Alpha的信息素再一次如同涨潮一般泛滥起来。

Alpha一刻不停地蹭着他的唇角和颈侧，急不可耐地想要确认什么东西，搂着妻子的脖颈直直地望着他。

王耀被这份清亮而狂热的眼神盯得浑身一凛，来不及细想，呼吸也跟着急促了起来。

鲜少动用的Omega腺体在这种程度的刺激下火烧一般的热着。即便他想要控制自己，那也已经来不及了。Omega的身体自然而被动地与这份热回应着。

直到Omega的一缕清甜味慢慢地与空气中暴动的Alpha信息素缠绕在一起。

Alpha立刻狂喜，抿着甜甜的笑容将Omega的唇舌卷入口中，反复啜咬，吮吸着不可多得的蜜糖一般。Alpha浑身滚热，胯下尤甚。他不着痕迹地蹭着Omega的腰际，像是要把什么也一起嵌进去。热度从坚实有力的肌肉传递而来，烫得怀中的Omega轻喘不止。

王耀靠意志力守住了最后一丝清明。俊美清秀的脸上渗出了一层薄汗。

他一把推开丈夫：“这里，不行！”

英俊的Alpha顿时被一声哭声呛住，像是受到了极大的委屈。又不敢大声说话，扭扭捏捏：“我……我好难受……”

在这耳目众多的政府工作大楼里，无论Alpha如何撒娇，不行就是不行。

被眼前的形式所迫，王耀咬紧下唇，难得浮出一缕红晕：“如果你跟我回家的话，那就、那就行。随便你想怎么玩都可以。”

“真的？！”Alpha原本灰暗的眼神瞬间亮了起来，清澈明媚得不可思议。

王耀瞥他一眼。垂下眼睫，还是点了点头。当务之急是要想办法怎么把这位任性的外交官带回家。许下的承诺自然是作不得数的。

Alpha可管不了那么多，死活非要缠着妻子在脖子后面的腺体上咬一下才肯出门。他伸出修长的食指，充满爱惜地点了点王耀的唇，脸颊，眼睛，鼻子。

“这里，这里，还有这里，都是我的！”他朝着妻子眨眨眼睛。

收到了丈夫斜飞过来一个极具诱惑和魅力的眼神。Omega心底一热，强行逼迫自己假装没看见，头也不回地拉开房门。

在走廊外等候多时的医疗专家看到王耀一脸平静愠怒地走出房间，有点讪讪地凑到近前：“这是最近一段时间由外来星系传染进来的病毒，只针对Alpha群体，您无需太过于担心。您的先生只要渡过生理周期就可以恢复正常。只不过，他的各方面能力比同阶级的人群优秀得多，所以需要格外多的安抚……”而后无非就是些叮嘱和无关紧要的建议。

王耀理清思绪，收了怒气，低头拍了拍趴在身上的大号挂件，柔声道：“先让他们把你的手铐解开，好不好？”

Alpha乖乖伸出双手，竟容忍陌生人靠近将手铐取走。这副老实巴交的模样跟之前在谈判会场上发疯暴走简直判若两人。

好在B国高峰上层没有追究己方外交官的当场失态，而是立刻着人第一时间将亚瑟柯克兰转移进了封闭的空间内。但是亚瑟柯克兰的地位极其重要，经他手的机密文件没有成百也有上千，一时间会找不出第二个能够顶替柯克兰的位置的人，只能一遍一遍打着外交官府邸的电话，苦等Alpha的发情期渡过。

不过，苦等这位发情期渡过的可不只是他们一方。

王家那边已经急成了一窝热锅上的蚂蚁。想当初，他们选出一位Omega嫁给这位外交官，是想在政府高层中安插一个眼线方便生意往来。但可从来没想过想要把家主也一起搭进去！这么多年他们平平静静，既无夫妻之情也无夫妻之实，再有几个月便可以满足星际条约签订离婚协议，如今却出了这种岔子，这可如何是好？！

一位中年长老在舰桥上来回踱步。奈何外交官府邸由政府把持，水泼不进。家主的生死祸福也无从得知。

“这可怎么办，要不是小耀他是唯一的……也不会让他委屈这么多年了。”

德高望重的大长老凝思着托着烟斗，望着一缕青烟叹气。

“唉……”

说起来，这是王氏家主破天荒的头一遭做爱。

一打开家门。他就被用力地钉在墙上。Alpha强壮有力的手臂形成了一个密闭而狭小的圆环，能所听闻的只有彼此的气息和胸膛的起伏。

年轻的外交官剥开着他胸前的一枚盘龙扣，湿热的嘴唇舔了舔颈下那片嫩白的皮肤。他的眼底还挂着刚干不久的泪痕，贴近妻子的脸颊低笑：“我想要夫人很久了。”

性感低沉的嗓音本就好听，耳鬓厮磨之际，犹如一把昂贵的提琴震动着琴弦。

“……闭嘴。”王耀被他激得后腰一软，嘴上依旧不肯服软。王家，那是什么地方？看似豪门实则龙潭虎穴，一个不慎便有杀身之祸。王家人都是从小接受各种训练培养起来的。他确是Omega，可又是那寻常的Omega所能比拟的？

他一步一步走到家主这个位置，行不可踏错半分，退亦不无半分余地。自嫁给外交官那日，他便决定沉湎于家族事务，不动半分情欲痴念。

然而眼下，这具Alpha的身体健康而精壮，垒实的腹肌和挺立的阴茎散发着滚烫的热气，将他架在冰冷的墙壁之间动弹不得。无处可逃，也没必要逃。

Omega的心很快也跟着这份温度一同热络起来，又怎么抗拒得了。

他的丈夫只一手撩开他的衣摆，稍微磨蹭了一小会便不管不顾地塞了进去。发情中的Alpha是最残忍的猛兽，遇到可以突破的机会便不要命地往里钻。另一只手更是不惜余力地握着妻子的性器，来回刮蹭着敏感的沟渠。

年轻的家主被这股猛烈的力量干得浑浑噩噩。鬓发散乱地靠在墙上，这成就了自己的丈夫迅速将他吞吃了一遍，几次轻浅的顶弄之后就是整根没入。

他被顶得腰身弓起，努力承受着一波一波进攻，嘴里的话语支零破碎：“慢点、慢点……”

这才第一遍，他已然顾不得什么家主不家主，什么口头之约作不得数。把克制和礼法全都抛到脑后。

坚硬深红，经络遍布的Alpha性器肆虐着娇软的穴肉，一波一波触电般的快感从脊柱传至脑中。他张开腿挂在Alpha的腰上，看上去像要迫切的刺激到更里面的地方。

Alpha湿绿的眼睛宛如一匹上好的绸缎，狂热地凝视着Omega的身躯，仿佛世界上最深邃也最永恒的图案正在流转。

他迫不及待地张开嘴吸入Omega的乳尖。尝出一丝甜味，忍不住呜咽一声：“呜——好好吃，亲爱的你好好吃，我还要……”他奋不顾身地撞进Omega的怀里，下身用力顶撞着甬道深处的生殖腔。

王耀能感觉到湿热的物什在两胸之间来回滑动，敏感地左右挣动起来。可Omega天性贪恋Alpha的眷恋和舔舐，但他又耐不住这一重重甜美的折磨，难耐地哆嗦起来，下意识地推拒着Alpha的胸膛。

“不怕哦，不怕哦。”外交官手脚并用将妻子圈在怀里，眼圈红红的，“不要推我，好不好，跟，跟我一起，去……”不等他说完，便啜泣着亲亲身下人的嘴角，一边射精到他的体内。

第一次结束，初尝人事的年轻家主还未来得及喘息片刻第二遍就匆匆伊始。具有Alpha气息的精液酥得他腰腿俱软，眼湿脸红地靠在墙上。

Alpha将一条光裸的长腿被扳直最开，双手掐住Omega的细腰将很快就再次硬起来的性器用力往里顶，口中轻唤着妻子的名字。

一声声“耀耀”尾音拖长，叫得委屈又缠绵。年轻的王氏家主听得只剩下昏昏沉沉的头疼。

他喘着气往下摸，果不其然地摸到了一大片潮湿甜香的蜜地，本能地想要盖上。但是Alpha时机不差地一把按住了他的手，十指交握着，一起揉着他的腿根深处小小的花蕾。性器也不甘示弱地叩开了生殖器的入口，一次又一次地狠命顶进去。

快感如电流过遍全身。Omega被揉得浑身哆嗦，一股一股烂熟又滋润的液体从两个人的指间流了下来。

Alpha还没射呢，又黏黏糊糊的靠近过来，抱着妻子将他再送上一次爽到失神的高潮：“我、我还想要……再一次，好不好……”

Omega被干得说不出一句完整的句子。保持良好的细韧腰腹随着阳具的进入微微地起伏着。他搂着丈夫的脖颈回应着热切的吻，汗水顺着两人皆俊秀的眉目滚落而下，流进相贴的肌肤之间消失不见。

“别，别做了……我，不行了”他被顶得左右摇摆，小腹一哆嗦，穴道里的汁水在丈夫抽送时淅淅沥沥地流了出来。

“没事，没事的。”那双漂亮的绿眼睛的主人哭着哀求，“你不许有事，你还得、还得跟我有个孩子……我不许你有事。”他那骨节分明的手指焦躁地揉着Omega的乳尖，信息素开始升温，咕嘟咕嘟，像一壶即将烧开的茶水。

Omega嗅着空气中浓郁至极的气息，被干得四分五裂的三魂七魄终于回归了灵台之内。他望着前一日还跟他从同陌路的丈夫，也不知道该从何解释，只好认真又不失安慰地开口：“不许哭，这么大的人了，还动不动就哭。”

Alpha瞬间收低了哭声，汪着两包泪。

王氏家主叹了口气，有些生疏地找到了丈夫的手，放在嘴边亲了亲。

丈夫呆呆地边望着他边淌泪，另一只手死死地牵住妻子垂在身边已经被撕得破破烂烂的袖子。

Omega轻轻晃了晃，只是——很轻很轻的：“松开。”

话甫一出口，耳边立刻传来了响亮的咽气声。素来冷傲的外交官哭得上气不接下气。

王氏家主：……

Alpha哭哭啼啼地走上前来。

“唉，别哭了。”Omega有些发晕，两场情事连着坐下来消磨掉了最后一点费劲计较的力气，“别哭了……”

他做了一小会思想斗争，这才缓缓蹲下身。

Alpha泪眼朦胧地看着跪在双腿前的妻子，一分一秒，呼吸在等待中变得急促。

Omega的眉眼生得漂亮至极，眼光中流转着淡淡的琥珀色。似凌厉似羞臊地看了他一眼，伸出一小点舌尖舔了舔红色的性器头部。

“这样，要不要？”

Alpha红着脸，抹掉了自己的眼泪，狠狠点点头抽泣道：“要的！”

接下来的几天，年轻英俊的外交官都极其眷恋那张浸润在妻子气味中的双人床。非要闹着在床上的每一寸都标记和占有他，床单，被褥，连着床的飘窗和窗帘，拉着自己的Omega到处胡作非为。从政府单位里寄来的文件如同雪花般的堆在了大书房的桌面上。向来不爱拖延工作的Alpha甚至没看过一眼。沿着床尾一路到客厅，偌大的外交官府邸到处充斥着信息素的气息。

结婚三年有余的外交官夫人哪见过这种阵仗，被按住吃了两天之后说什么都要起床。可是他无论走到哪里，Alpha都死死地黏到哪里。

“我只是，下楼煮一些粥而已！”

Omega被纠缠得心烦意乱，说话声音稍微大了些。

Alpha一愣，怔怔地望着自己的妻子，脸蛋渐渐变得通红。散落在额前的刘海被憋着劲渗出的汗水打湿。

见状不对。“没有！我不走！我不走！我哪里也不去！”Omega赶紧发表声明，举起右手向他保证，另一只手忙不送地帮Alpha顺气。自己硬挺着酸软不堪的腰身和饿得咕咕叫的肚子，暗自感慨亏得自己身体好。

“那、那我也去。”话音刚落，他的丈夫已经一把抱住了他，拼命往他在的方向挤。他比丈夫矮了大半个头，对方轻而易举就能把他连头带脚地一起圈进怀里。

Alpha蹭着妻子墨色的发顶，满足地直哼哼。不肯安分的性器在饱满的臀间来回滑动。

王耀一边煮着粥，一边靠着Alpha的身躯兀自出神。

家族那边已经用各种方法来催问过情况了。这些方法只有王家内部人员才能知道。可他要如何才能瞒过这个大型人肉抱枕，给族中传递消息呢？

这边，亚瑟柯克兰已经不知何时揉开了他的入口——这太容易了，连着两天高强度的做爱他已经将妻子的敏感点了然于心。只要在离入口的三寸左右轻轻一顶，年轻的外交官夫人就会爽得蜷缩起脚趾，浑身泛红地转过身去拥抱自己的丈夫。

“等一下，等……我还没。”Omega急急转过头，却恰好撞入一双春色般惊心动魄的眼睛。

“呜……粥，有什么好吃的。”Alpha在他青青紫紫、斑斑驳驳的的肩头上落下一记响亮的吻。满脸期待地看着妻子：“我们回卧室里去吧！”

（上）


	2. 非典型性ABO

前情提示，内含：凹凸，黑三角（金钱—露中—冷战），极东（敌），好茶

第七日清晨，亚瑟柯克兰才从结合热潮后的混沌清醒过来。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，忽觉得手臂一阵酸麻。视线向下看去，怀中黑发如瀑的Omega仍然熟睡着，被子的一角堪堪挂在细腰的窈窕之处。

刚刚醒来没多久，意识还不是很清晰。他刚想拉过被子替那人盖好，忽然看见自己的身上和对方肩头上的青紫痕迹，伸出去的手伸到一半就停在了半空。

霎时间，他想起了所有这一周之内做过的荒唐事情。

他们在豪华的主卧里度过了昏天暗地的六天。浓郁的信息素激烈地碰撞在一起，溢得到处都是。奇异的外星病毒完全摧毁了Alpha的发情期。越是顶级的Alpha。发情的时间也就越长。

他的脑海中闪回过无数香艳的片段。那些风度尽失地渴求着Omega的爱抚和垂怜，以及记忆犹新的，浸泡在情欲中长达七天毫无尊严的祈求……

柯克兰勉强地揉了揉太阳穴，只觉一阵刺痛猛地突入神经中枢。

他捡起掉落在地上的睡衣，束好衣带。回头看了一眼自己名义上的妻子，几乎毫不犹豫地抽身而去。

他来到书房推门而入，看见桌面上堆满了继续处理如小山高的文件。抚摸着太阳穴感到头痛欲裂。

其实，当亚瑟柯克兰醒来没过多久，王耀也就醒了。长年习武让他始终对周围保持着一定的警觉。只是他那时还有些迷迷糊糊的，很久都没觉得这么累了，像无数小针戳刺着腿部肌肉和关节。浑身上下泛着细麻的酸疼。

他翻身起床，强忍着空腹和虚脱带来的不适，披了件薄衣走出屋外。却见丈夫已经穿戴整齐，满面寒霜地提着公文包直奔门厅入口，留给他是一片昂贵的滚滚衣角。

他连忙追上问了一句：“今晚回来吃饭吗？”Omega刚刚陪伴Alpha度过发情期。嗓子有些哑哑的，不复往日清澈动听。

被骤然喊停脚步的Alpha抬起头，抬起头，望了楼上攀着扶手的妻子一眼。从牙缝中挤出一行字：“不回。我有很多事要忙。”

这句话虽然未表露过太过于明显的憎恶情绪，起码也说明了Alpha拒人千里之外的冷漠态度。但这急转直下的态度变化，使整整一周肌肤相贴的温存成了一场荒谬的笑话。冰冷带刺地戳进心里，将五脏六腑搅得鲜血淋漓。

王耀面上对这份冷淡不曾动容，简短地应答一句知道了。待柯克兰走后便独自回了屋，走进浴室仔细地沐浴梳洗。

淋喷头打开，水声哗哗而下。

热腾腾的水雾弥漫。他扶着墙，冷静地思考着。

其实，他早该习惯的。当初嫁入外交官的大门时就已经打算主动回避自己的丈夫了。自己的家族需要一个安插在政府高层人员中的眼线，而孤身一人、迫切在外交部站稳脚跟的柯克兰需要一个背景深厚的家族门庭的妻子来充点门面。他们这桩婚姻简直再合适不过。百益而无一害。

他抚过身体的那些淤青和肿胀之处，透明的水流缓缓流过。这些无疑就是欢乐纵情的证据，仿佛一记响亮的耳光箍在自己的脸上，令年轻的家主有些着恼。

他匆匆扯过毛巾胡乱擦干身体和头发，回到自己的卧室，将一柄浑白的玉簪熟稔地插入发间。

当王氏收到家主回门的通知后，立刻人仰马翻地忙碌起来。

派去迎接家主的飞船停在离外交官府邸的第三个街区之外，就在一栋不引人瞩目的废弃工厂内。几个打扮都近于小厮一样的Beta几乎从通道上滚了出来，单腿跪在王耀脚边。

“先生辛苦，长老传唤！”

王耀随手把披风递给他们：“去把飞船调成曲速前进状态，晚上我要去谈一笔生意，越快越好。”

王氏家族的聚集地，位于整个星际领地的最低点，也就是C国。尽管星际政府颁布的各项律令条约森严而苛刻，基本上遍地都处在监控之下，但整个王氏就像一张硕大而隐藏的网，张罗着铺开，所有的生意往来尽在敌方与政府的眼皮子底下，同时将整个星际所有微小的动向尽数获悉。

回到家中，浑身的疲劳这才慢慢舒展开来。

王耀端坐于大厅上首之位，转动着拇指上的玉戒，余光注意到了仆从簇拥着长老们鱼贯而入。

他和善地笑着：“几位老先生，近来可好？”

其中一位瞥见了家主脖颈上欲遮未遮而露出的一点红痕，木然地扶着烟斗，一言未发。而另一位鬓发皆白的老者首先叹了口气，看向年轻的家主：“小耀啊，这么多年——辛苦你了。”

他答道：“这事是我自愿的。与其他人的决定没有关系。”

老者凝思片刻：“这些日子，我们都在讨论，要不要就这么算了，把你撤回来，在家待几年。”

一个侍者上前，端着一份红绳束好的文件。

王耀将其展开，却见是一份用星际标准通用语言写好的一份离婚协议。白纸黑字，泾渭分明。他看向老者，有些疑惑：“为什么突然给我这个？”

之前那位静默的长老忽然发话，烟斗敲了敲桌面，磕出几根烟丝：“你大伯伯是心疼你在那种冰窖里待着，早点叫你回来享受几天清净日子。”

由于近几十年来，发展的科技水平早已研制出让Omega摆脱脆弱，任人摆布的药品。失去了传统的结合方式，Omega无需像柔弱的藤攀附着Alpha，喜恶去留全凭自己做主。而Alpha本就是极其独立的种群，谁也不能在他们面前指手画脚。

这对夫妻一直背向而立三年有余，他们对彼此毫不相欠。当初相敬如宾，如今也应当是毫无干系。只是突如其来的病毒入侵到他们中间，将一切都变了模样，三年多来小心维持的两极分立一下子偏离了轨迹。很多事情被提前提上日程或即将被改变，让他对未来的生活感到以有些茫然。

王耀捏着纸卷，指尖拨弄着纸张尖锐的一角，久久的不说话。

“这件事，容我再等等。”

长老们不约而同地叹了口气：“罢了，请您早做决断。”

老者颇有深意地看着年轻的家主：“希望您早点认清现实，做出一个更好的选择。为这个家也好，也是为您自己着想。”

见再无言语，王耀便站起来拱手相送。他本来想的是找一个合适的机会对他丈夫提出这件事。就好比，等到医药局已经对这种外星病毒针对Alpha发情期的症状研制出了彻底解决的药物以后，再协商离婚也不迟。

星际外交局中。

一名同事端着咖啡凑近到神情阴鸷的外交官旁边。“怎么了”三个字还没问出口就被粗暴地断在喉咙里。

“闭嘴。”柯克兰森冷地瞪他一眼。语调中透露着杀之而后快的恨意，“你要是敢多说半个字，立刻从这里滚出去。”

“好嘛。好嘛。只是让你透露点细节而已，我又不会把你怎么样。”对方完全不在意，把垂在脸颊一侧的金发勾至耳后，扬起一道灿烂的笑容：“美人横卧在侧，你居然还来这里上班，说到底或许是经验不足的关系呢。”

想起还残存在四肢中和刚刚脱离发情期的疲惫，耳边这一长串戏谑近似于挑衅的话语更加剧了他身为一个Alpha竟然做出如此下不来台面的事情的恼怒情绪。

亚瑟柯克兰的神情更黑一层，咬牙切齿地大骂：“滚！给我滚出去，现在，立刻就滚！”

啊，他讨厌法国人。尤其是一个远比他愉悦万分的法国人。

入夜，王耀按照约定前往附近星系的某个星球中——所谓的米高梅金宫。

A国，向来被称作为人间天堂，上帝的遗失乐园。是个适合临时会面，一夜风流的销金窟。在这颗星球，由唯一一支家族把持着人们所有的贸易往来，钱财运转如同流水一般。好比直接攥住了整个星际最大的一条动脉。

王耀踏入金宫，立刻有人带他前往最深处，也是最隐秘的一间密室。

今晚，他要谈一笔大生意。各国几方人员都将在此处碰面。

室内温度极低，氧气充足，很容易让人保持在兴奋的状态。

他落座于一方四角长桌一侧，只见对面那位身披雪白裘皮，浅金高贵发色的Alpha家主对他举起一杯干马提尼示意，眸中流转着温和的淡紫波光：“祝您今夜好运。”

“谢谢。”Omega手头尚无饮料，只能点头示意。接着抿起一缕笑容看向场中。发现往常只存在Alpha的局面，如今Omega并非他独自一人。

今夜最大的生意对象——也是这个星际最大的商场庄家的家主，揽着一位黑发黑眸的美人缓缓而来。而那位美人自然是在场的第二位Omega。长得与王氏家主有几分相似。

不过，比起王氏家主那般夺人眼目、灿烂恍若明珠的容貌，这位就显得像一抹淡淡的星光，眸中波澜不惊，犹如两口幽深的古井。他与A国有史以来最年轻的家主一同盛装前来，礼服香囊与华丽的发饰佩戴整齐，但缓缓入座后，便安静地一言不发。

而再次观察那位手握A国家族的家主，他无疑是另外一类站在巅峰上的顶级Alpha。举手投足之间自然透露着接受过良好教育的气质。金发，钢蓝色的双眸与人高马大的身材衬托得他如同骄傲的天神一般，刚入门时就瞬间点燃了全场。

他随手把带来的Omega撇在一边，走过来与他们一一握手。

“Greeting，王先生。”他不急不慢地伸过手来，“我们终于又见面了。”

“琼斯先生，很高兴能拥有和您再次合作的机会。”

王耀与他握手，礼貌性地停留了一秒，旋即分开。

在拗口又难念的外来星系的语言中，团在鼻腔中的气音对于王氏一族所使用的语言里就会显得有些粗鲁。但对方在他念出了自己的名字时候似乎很高兴，尝了一口那位Omega递过来的杜松子酒，尾音愉悦地上扬。

“我不得不说，这是一场宾至如归的宴会。对于您和布拉金斯基先生能够按时出席，我十分的感动。”

王耀以茶代酒，用茶盖撇去浮沫：“能够开门见山的说话，是你一辈子都学不会的习惯，阿尔弗雷德。”

“我倒是觉得，这里一句真话也没有呢。”坐于稍远处的Alpha阴鸷而锐利地盯着另一位Alpha。正显得他的耐心即将告罄一般，如远山般寒冷的信息素隔着一张桌面缓缓蔓延过来。

另一位Omega皱了皱眉，将手中精致的小折扇挡在鼻下。

王耀带着不变的笑容，看向了那位金发Alpha。

“你今晚打得什么算盘？”

阿尔弗雷德毫不在意地笑笑。在长长的一段引言，其中不少包含了对王氏家主的赞美，两句话就要夹一句，“当然，在A国，Omega……”之后，直言不讳地说出最近进口到A国的一笔监视器材的订单将由今晚的游戏赢家获得。

“这笔生意的总额将比这张桌子上所有的筹码加起来还要多出两位数。”阿尔弗雷德故意停顿一下，“A国财力雄厚，我手头有充足的资金支持今晚的游戏，只要各位玩得起。同样，我也是很讲风度的，若是有人想要跳过今晚的游戏也不是不可以。我今晚住在格拉斯套房，欢迎来跟我私下谈谈。”

王耀没有任何表示，只是在听到阿尔弗雷德这样形容这笔订单数目的时候略微挑高了眉毛。

他这会有些淡淡的烦躁，想直接抽身而去。即使得不到这笔订单并不会削弱王氏的存在感。他对阿尔弗雷德的游戏并不算太感兴趣——好吧，这也并非实话，金钱总是甜美的。

另一位Alpha口音浓重的告诉阿尔弗雷德可以停止做梦了。

表示尊敬的掌声过后，由那位戴着白色手套的Omega充当荷官。

在收到金发Alpha的首肯之下，那位Omega点了点头。木屐点地，哒哒哒地走过去站在桌前中央。

他的声音如同敲打清脆的竹板，很是干净利落的少年嗓音。

“各位，游戏开始了。我们即将进行的是无限制桌面德州扑克，三位玩家，不换位置。请允许我来代表庄家。三位发牌顺序，由我正在准备的套牌顺序决定。”

他手法凌厉地将牌发向在场的一位Omega，两位Alpha。动作极为熟练。

“请翻牌。”

王耀将面前的纸牌翻开，一张黑桃K。而其他两张是方块七，和红心二。

黑色短发Omega指向王耀。

“您先请，大小盲注？”

王耀按兵不动：“20万，小盲注。”

“跟。”阿尔弗雷德推出一枚花筹，“50万，大盲注。”

布拉金斯基大手一挥。

荷官应声答道：“让。本局请琼斯先生先下注。”

重新洗牌后，他翻出五面公牌，摊开。

黑桃六，红桃Q，梅花六，红桃J，方块A。

随后发给每人两张底牌。

阿尔弗雷德压着手底的牌看了一眼，稍稍侧身对着站在身后的应侍生：“去把我的雪茄拿来。”

王耀轻咳一声，随即打断应侍生的动作。

他微笑着，尽可能委婉地提醒对面的金发Alpha，他不喜欢烟味，家里那位也是向来都不抽烟的。

“怎么？”阿尔弗雷德划出一个冰冷又危险的笑容，“外交官夫人这么快就身体不舒服了？”

另一位Alpha不悦地叩了叩桌面：“该你下注了，屁话那么多。”

在Omega面前，Alpha总有一股天生的优越感。他们掌握着绝大多数的权力和生育资源，这辈子的主要任务就是支撑起整个社会的高层结构和让Omega大着肚子安心下崽，让他们乖乖在家当个美丽的金丝雀，哪儿都别想跑。

金发Alpha不置可否地冷哼一声。回过头去瞥了同他一道来的荷官一眼。

“5000万。”

白金发色的Alpha逐渐勾起一个残忍的弧度，将手中的筹码全都推了出去。

“加注——All in.”

王耀一仰头，将杯中的残茶一饮而尽。

“我跟。All in.”

在游戏尚未开始之前，他已经有一些不耐烦，如今更甚。不过，自从当了家主之后，他必须得为家族履行自己的附加职责。比如眼下的场合，为了谈下这笔生意而不得不进行的金钱游戏，努力忍受Alpha随时随的语言挑衅。

他感到有些疲倦，自己向来不喜欢赌博。可正如他给别人的印象——深不可测，他不喜欢的东西并非不擅长。很久之前他就明白，一些至关重要的事就是由一些登不得大雅之堂的细节决定的。

荷官微垂视线，不敢与Alpha过多眼神交汇。

“请先生们翻牌。”

阿尔弗雷德翻出一张方块六，一张黑桃A。

Omega荷官从公牌中抽出两张六，一张A，和阿尔福雷德的两张底牌放在一起。

“三张六一对A，满堂红！”

金发Alpha托着下巴，还算波澜不惊。

他的视线直接越过荷官，落在了王耀身上，像某种野兽正在打量猎物的目光。

Omega这种生物，容貌越脆弱，越能激发Alpha的保护欲。

可凡事都讲个万一，若是某位Omega戳中了Alpha的软肋，即便是最顶级的种群也不得不停下来审视；要是这位Omega刚好性格桀骜难以驯服，这便大大地刺激了Alpha的征服欲，从骨子里滋生的渴望忽然就旺盛了起来。

可惜，他打量到一半便被荷官说的话语夺去了注意力。

布拉金斯基翻开自己的牌。

荷官重新从公牌里抽出一对六，一张Q。和布拉金斯基得到的两张Q放在一起。

“三张Q一对六，更大的满堂红！”

轮到王耀，他翻出的两张牌与公牌毫无联系。称之为高牌。

荷官看了一眼：“本局的获胜者是布拉金斯基先生。”随后默默码好所有的筹码，按顺序摆放整齐于浅金色Alpha的面前。

金发蓝眼的Alpha一耸肩，不咸不淡地评价：“布拉金斯基先生的运气不错。”

王耀对荷官勾了勾手指：“我需要取更多的筹码来。”

荷官一欠身：“请随我来。”

两人起身告辞。由熟门熟路的荷官Omega带领，引向了与密室相连接的另一个小房间。

那位Omega不急不缓地脱下木屐，踩着扶梯，从高阁处取下满满一捧代表50万的筹码牌，和若干枚圆形花筹。

王耀留意着身边的Omega的一举一动，思虑片刻，还是决定开口：“你是否是，日和家族的人？”

那位Omega低着头笑了笑：“王先生好眼力。”

看他把一枚一枚花筹码好，装进特制的圆筒中，“我出身日和家族的一脉分支，父姓本田。”

王耀接起不慎落在地上的一枚：“当初怎么没想投靠王氏？”

早在十几年前，日和家族处在K国和H国的边境之间。当K国正式与H国宣告开战，日和家族的情况就走上了下坡路。再繁盛的家族在庞大的战争也只会渺小无比。很快，日和家族偌大的一支被拆得四分五裂，家族里的Alpha都跟着去K国当了兵，Beta被H国的士兵抓走充当苦役，而Omega则被彻底地沦为……玩物。

王氏家族与H国比邻而接，摩肩撞踵。如果当初日和家族想要寄王氏篱下，未必会到今日这般苟延残喘的地步。

“谢谢您的关心。”Omega终于不用维持在Alpha面前那副进退有度，恭敬有度的样子了，“投靠王氏，也须得听人言，尽人事。我认为，人生的一切，凡事还是靠自己拿主意比较好。”

他注视着王耀，表情渐渐变得丰富起来。复杂的，探究的，艳羡的，甚至有一丝很克制的嫉恨。客观的说，他这副模样是很容易招惹Alpha的怜爱的。

王耀没有显示出被冒犯的表情，而是带着不变的笑容看着这位面容姣好的Omega。

他干巴巴地说：“比起寄人篱下，我还是决定选择投靠一个权势滔天的Alpha。反正我们Omega的命运向来是家族的棋子，从生到死，向来由人不由己。丈夫高兴的时候，把我们当成漂亮的小宠物抱过来逗弄两下。不高兴的时候，就连发情期也可以毫不留情地撇下我们。那种痛不欲生，大汗淋漓地趴在地上，被人任意观赏的感觉，您体会过吗？”

他一笑，像朵甜甜的罂粟花绽放开来。

“像您这样的人自然是繁忙得没空想这些问题的。”他的语气明显冷了下来，“您的下午，是和其他政府官员的夫人们一起参加聚会，赏花、品茶的。您大把的精力和金钱都是放在保养上，而不是用来谋划复仇这一档子阴险恶心的事情的。外交官先生一定待您很好，养尊处优不说，起码是有尊严地生活着。”

说这些时，他的眼神来回与王耀和自己之间来回巡梭着，声音渐渐变低，目光定在王耀发后的玉簪上，带着某种笑意，仿佛即将缓缓地讲述一个极为恐怖，埋藏于黑暗深处，秘而不宣的故事。

“您拥有的，比我有的可真多呵。”

刹那间，王耀就敢断定此人一定是被派来套话的，而对方的主人是谁他早已心知肚明。可惜的是这已经不是他第一次应对这样的事了，可他真的没有任何耐心继续配合下去了。

“我想你应该知道，我和我的伴侣是公开登记，经过法律承认的。”

他回过头，不再去看向那个Omega。

“注定是你的东西，你会不费吹灰之力，伸手可得；注定不是你的东西，就算妄想得再多，这辈子，永远也不会是你的。”

见王耀抽身就要走，这位Omega一步冲上前抓紧了他的胳膊。这位日和家族的遗孤终于晦涩地显露了这场搭讪的真实意图。

“请您原谅，王先生，您必须回到赌桌旁把游戏进行下去。”

王耀停下，惊疑不定地回头：“你说什么？”

“像您这样的Omega，阿尔弗雷德先生会很乐意提供一些帮助。”对方举起小折扇遮住唇边的笑意，瞥了眼王耀空无一物的左手无名指，“我当然知道。当初您的婚事上了星际报纸的头条，为了家族事业放弃爱情，您当真令人钦佩。”

说完，他怀中抱着满满的筹码，“告辞”一声从王耀身边经过。

一股娇软甜腻的香气遗留在空气中。

顿时，王耀觉得心跳得很快，好像有什么东西在胸口里横冲直撞，快要热热的融化似的。

他回到那间密室。

原先屋中交错的两股Alpha的气息忽然一下子浓烈了数百倍不止。这两位Alpha皆是顶级之辈，他们的气味犹如两柄锋利冷傲的钢铁直袭面门。熏得他差点一个趔趄摔倒在自己的椅子旁边。

王耀涌出又惊又怒的情绪，愤然看向已经行至中央戴起手套的Omega。

可见这一切都是他做的，连他自己也深受其害。他已经无法控制的，黑眸像星星一样的亮着，微红着脸期盼着金发蓝牙Alpha的表扬。

他把影响Omega信息素的药物下在了自己身上。

这般同归于尽的做法竟是为了替他的丈夫图点好处，为自己谋一条生路。简直可悲至极，荒谬至极。

王耀咬着牙把指尖攥向掌心，指甲深深地刻进肉里——荒唐！以为这样就能使他屈服吗？

“先生们，我们的游戏再次开始了。”

Omega荷官的声音柔媚了不止一倍。连那位如冰般冷硬的Alpha也多打量了他一眼。

金发蓝眼的Alpha微笑着起身，向那位Omega走去，眼神却有意无意地看向王耀。

“过来，让我看看你已经湿成什么样了。”

黑色短发的Omega红着脸低下头，不可置信，同时又不敢靠近地注视着金发Alpha缓缓走近。

对方的手毫无阻挡地伸进和服下摆。再拿出来时掌心淋湿一片。

金发Alpha嗤笑一声，伸手大力拍向Omega的臀部，颇有兴味地欣赏着肉浪起伏。

“婊子果然是婊子。”

Omega可怜又不敢大声反抗，声如蚊讷：“先生……还发牌么？”

Alpha不屑作出回应。霸道地把Omega压在赌桌上，一只手抓着他的头发，下身在荷官体内冲撞着。

“你只管发你的牌。不可以手抖。发错一张牌可是要受罚的。”

紫红色的肉棒在雪白的臀间不断进出。场中现状足以令任何Alpha和Omega失去理智。但在座的其他两位并非等闲之辈，尤其是王耀，在影响信息素药物的影响下依然看起来镇定自如。

这般做法无疑就是做给他看的。阿尔弗雷德所擅长的果然如同教科书一般标准的虚张声势。

王耀强迫自己冷静思考，冷眼旁观着Omega荷官颤巍巍地洗牌，码好。

很快，公牌出来了。红心J，方块A，梅花3，黑桃5，方块J。

“请……先生们，下注。”

布拉金斯基：“一千万。”

琼斯头都没抬：“两千万。”

王氏家主冷哼一声，将手头的筹码全都推了出去：“4亿零9千万，都下。”

阿尔弗雷德一愣，猛地抬起头看向坐在对面的黑色长发的Omega。

王耀一勾唇，并褪下自己的羊脂玉扳指，再次放在场中。

“加注——要是我输了，我立刻离开现在的丈夫，带着王氏一起合并进你们任何一方势力。王氏所做的生意，王氏只要七成利。”

话一出口便惊艳了在场的两位Alpha。这样的狠绝果断，放眼整个星际再难找出第二个Omega有这样的魄力。

阿尔弗雷德渐渐扬起了一抹不愧如此的微笑。甚至自己忘还在一个Omega体内。

布拉金斯基也笑了。他的家族坐拥整个星际的80%矿脉与大批资源。其中不少蕴藏的珍贵暗矿仅属于每个家主的私产。

他冲王耀点点头：“一条硅金矿。彩礼够吗？”

王耀无动于衷，他的抗压能力一流。

“要是你是本局赢家，那自然听你的。从这道门走出去，我跟你回家，乘你的车，上你的床，管你喊老公。”

金发Alpha面容阴晴不定。逐渐认真起来：“跟。加注，庄家赢可以免付了这笔生意的全款。若是玩家赢了，庄家直接让出八成利。”

王耀想都没想，一锤定音：“开牌吧。”

Omega荷官胸前的衣服大开着，裹得好好的背带也七零八落的散了下来。他看见自己的丈夫不知收敛地盯着另一个Omega，悲哀地呜咽一声。

“请，各位……翻牌。”

他看向白金色Alpha：“布拉金斯基先生，一个方块2，一个梅4。”

“A2345的顺子！”

荷官抽出公牌，将布拉金斯基的牌放在桌面上，抹成一个好看的小扇形。

王耀感慨一句：“顺子，手气挺好的，可惜不是同花色的。”

阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，翻手开出了两个A。

荷官被Alpha冲撞得左摇右摆，好不容易才接过他的牌。

“琼斯先生……三个A加一对J，最大的满堂红！”

按上局的输赢顺序，王耀是最后一个开的牌。

只见Alpha们的神情越来越严肃，气氛仿佛一下子紧绷至巅峰。

王耀不紧不慢地开出了一个梅花J。

阿尔弗雷德已经露出了势在必得的笑容。离胜利差一步之遥。王耀的满堂红是无论如何也大不过三个A的。胜败已成定局！

但那位Omega从梅花J底下，奇迹般地捻出了一张J——黑桃J。

场中的气氛瞬间降至冰点。

所有人除了王耀以外的血液霎时间几乎凝固住了流动。

随即几秒后被布拉金斯基的一阵抚掌大笑打破僵局。他指着阿尔弗雷德，恨铁不成钢：“我得不到的，你也休想得到！”

Omega荷官喃喃自语：“四个J——炸牌最大！”

这场赌局所有的筹码加起来已经超过了一个天价，就连星际政府的财政部也要忍不住咋舌的数额。以王耀翩然起身，赢得一笔180%利息和赌桌上的所有筹码告终。

米高梅金宫的主人一言不发。令他的Omega吓得不敢多打扰他，提着衣服后退着从小门出去了。

“对了，如果外界再流传什么外交官与夫人不和这种新闻，我本人很乐意出面纠正。”王耀严厉而快速地说完，转身踏上了王氏的飞船。

金发Alpha冷着神色：“你赢的钱一天内就能汇到账户上。当然，这笔生意也是你的。”随后无情地转身离去。

布拉金斯基对即将起航的飞船挥了挥手，神情中带着一丝隐晦的温柔：“小耀，我们下次再见。”

王耀一愣，也笑着挥手：“哦是的，很期待与您下次见面。”

待王氏飞船已经升空，王耀立刻松了口气，在私人休息室里换去被汗湿完的内衫。不断变红的脸色和颤抖的手说明他现在的身体状况极其的不正常。

好不容易换完一件干净衣服，用下去一粒速成药。王耀这才感觉跳得飞快的心才算稍稍安稳了下来。

等他回到家中，时间已经不早了。

家里没有开灯，四周都是黑漆漆的。可他却在空气中敏锐地捕捉到了一丝淡淡的信息素味，那是他丈夫冷淡清远的味道。

他循着味道，一路走到了那件属于夫妻二人共同的房间。

打开房门，只见床边台灯微亮。本该在书房中忙碌公事的丈夫此时却蜷在大床小小的一角，赤裸着上身，腰间随意搭的衣物随时会滑落。他丈夫将他穿过的衣服在身边围了一个小布堆，像筑了一个柔软的巢一样窝在中间，怀里还抱着一件他少年时期穿过的，如今仔细藏起来的动物睡衣。不知道为什么会被他找出来。

他扶着房门，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。竟然觉得之前一直烦闷不已的心情终于找到了一个点平静下来。

也许是门开着，凉风从窗户吹了进来的缘故。他的丈夫飞快地从睡梦中醒来，趴在床上费劲地抬头，看清了是王耀本人这才慢慢地坐起身。

“怎么这么晚才回来，去了哪里？”

王耀有些不愿意，但擅长地编了个谎：“没去哪里。下午去了一趟新开的咖啡厅和几位夫人一起聊天，还约了晚上一起去看的表演。”

“哼。”他的声音低哑微沉，对妻子的晚归非常不满意，想都没想就抛出一连串的问题“表演好不好看？演员帅不帅？A不A？”

王耀使劲忍住笑，花了好大力气：“嗯……跟你差不多？肌肉都挺大块的。”

他的丈夫瞬间拉长一张脸，什么话都没说。起身的时候一条轻薄的丝绸睡衣从他身上掉了下来，让他的脸色更黑一层。

说实话他也不知道自己为什么要这样做，这对于一个Alpha来说实在是太反常了。但偌大的一个家，只有他一个人独自在家批阅公文，实在是……有些焦躁。

“Alpha的味道……”他的丈夫察觉到一丝异样。走过来闻了闻他的脖子，立刻像被侵犯到主权似的皱起鼻子，“赶紧去洗澡，难闻死了。”

王耀低声笑了笑，刚要转身去自己房间。但丈夫经过他身边时突然撞他了一下。低头只见怀中忽然多出一个黑色金蜡封着的，熏过香的信函。

他不解其意地抬头，却对上一抹昂贵的碧绿色。

“这是？”

“外交部发的邀请函。明晚部长请全体部员携家眷入场。”

王耀默默地抬头看着亚瑟柯克兰，他平日上班时梳的一丝不苟的金发在刚刚清浅的睡梦中被弄乱了，垂落的发丝随意搭在额前，却让他看起来英俊得窒息。

虽然说是政府部门发下的正式邀请，他不得不去。但他的丈夫似乎也对这种公开的场合，感到不满意？

柯克兰的眼神比他想得还要更嫌弃，不知道是生的哪门子气，转过身大步流星地走向书房。语气生硬得仿佛要掉出冰渣。

“明天去找个医生好好检查一下你的激素水平，这么晚才回家不知道去哪里鬼混，不像话！”


End file.
